This invention relates, in general, to facilitating processing associated with a datacenter, and in particular, to managing servicing of requests by the datacenter for energy efficiency.
A datacenter is a facility used to house computer systems (e.g., servers) and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. Typically, it includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls and security devices. Datacenters are used to service requests from clients coupled to the datacenters.
A client initiates a request for a service, which is sent from the client to the datacenter via a link. In response to receiving the request, a system within the datacenter performs the requested service, such as a search. The datacenter system receives the results and forwards a reply to the client.
The processing of a request, including sending the request, servicing the request and replying to the client, utilizes energy, such as the energy expended by the processor, memory and input/output. The amount of energy consumed is measured by instrumentation executing on the systems.